


Proposing

by grettama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Semi AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabar bahwa Steve Rogers dan Tony Stark akan menikah membuat Teddy Altman mengambil sebuah keputusan berani dalam hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing

Teddy Altman menatap layar televisi dan terpaku. Pengendali jarak jauh televisi masih tergenggam di tangannya sementara mata birunya terbelalak lebar.

Seorang pembaca berita sedang melaporkan sesuatu dengan judul besar-besar yang terpampang di layar.

 _Pernikahan Steve Rogers dan Tony Stark_.

* * *

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Teddy menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengorek semua informasi yang bisa didapatnya mengenai pernikahan dua seniornya di Avengers itu. Ia mencari di dunia maya, di koran, di tabloid, bahkan di radio, dan benar saja, semua media massa—cetak maupun elektronik—memberitakan tentang pernikahan akbar Steve dan Tony alias Captain America dan Iron Man.

Selama ia tergabung dengan Young Avengers dan bekerja di bawah komando Avengers, Teddy sudah bisa menduga kalau sebenarnya Tony dan Steve memiliki hubungan khusus yang lebih dari sekedar kolega, tapi tetap saja mengetahui kenyataan kalau mereka akan jadi superhero gay pertama yang akan menikah membuatnya tertegun.

Mata birunya terpancang di layar monitornya, melihat foto besar Steve dan Tony sementara artikel mengenai reaksi publik terhadap pernikahan mereka tercantum di bawahnya. Banyak yang mendukung, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang menentang. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak keberatan kalau Tony ternyata gay karena dia memang sudah playboy brengsek sejak awal, tapi setidaknya dia memilih pasangan gay yang lain yang bukan Captain America mereka. Ada juga yang menyatakan kalau Steve terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Tony sehingga ‘rusak’-nya jadi ikut menular. Intinya, sebagian besar publik menuduh Tony telah membuat Steve menjadi menyimpang.

Di artikel itu juga tertulis komentar Tony menanggapi serangan publik padanya. Bilyuner jenius itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak peduli dengan kecaman itu, lebih baik dia yang dikecam daripada Steve. Dan ia juga menambahkan, “Kalian pasti iri padaku karena bisa menikahi Captain America sedangkan kalian tidak, jadi ucapan buruk kalian masih kuanggap wajar. Siapa sih yang tidak mau menikah dengan Captain America?”

Ucapan Tony itu membuat Teddy mendengus geli. Benar-benar khas Tony.

Mata birunya menatap senyum bahagia Steve dan Tony di foto, dan ia ikut tersenyum, senang akhirnya dua orang yang sering sekali bertengkar hanya karena acara televisi itu akhirnya mendeklarasikan cinta mereka pada dunia, tak peduli apa pendapat orang lain tentang itu.

Kemudian senyum Teddy memudar. Steve dan Tony sudah melakukannya, bagaimana dengan dia?

* * *

Teddy sudah tahu kalau dia gay sejak SMP. Ia pernah naksir seorang cowok bernama Greg Norris yang juga kapten klub basketnya, tapi Greg justru memanfaatkannya dan sejak itu mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi.

Semenjak itu juga, Teddy selalu menyembunyikan orientasinya. Ia tak ingin dimanfaatkan lagi. Sampai ia bergabung ke Young Avengers dan bertemu dengan Billy Kaplan.

Ia tak tahu ada superhero lain yang gay juga, tapi Billy sama sekali berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia menyembunyikan orientasinya karena ia selalu jadi korban _bullying_. Ia berbeda dengan Teddy yang tipikal pemuda populer di sekolah. Billy tampan, tapi bukan tipe populer.

Teddy tahu kalau Billy gay ketika Teddy memergokinya menatap pantat Steve Rogers. Karena mereka memandang tepat ke titik yang sama. Mereka bertukar pandang dan saling tertawa, kemudian sejak itu mereka jadi akrab. Jadi merasa punya teman yang senasib dan sepenanggungan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Teddy untuk menyadari kalau ia menyukai Billy.

Sayangnya, ia memendam perasaannya rapat-rapat. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka teman setim dan mereka masih belum memberitahu yang lain tentang orientasi mereka. Teddy tak yakin kalau ia menjalin hubungan dengan Billy, kondisi di tim tidak akan berubah.

Ia tak ingin membuat yang lain merasa jengah. Billy juga tak seharusnya tahu.

Tapi kemudian Steve dan Tony mengumumkan pernikahan mereka begitu saja. Mereka teman setim. Dan mereka bisa menjalani sampai jenjang pernikahan. Bagaimana kalau Billy juga mencoba?

“Iron Man dan Captain America, semuanya!” Tommy Sepherd memecah keheningan di ruang berkumpul Young Avengers seraya melemparkan surat kabar sore ke atas meja. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kate Bishop yang sedang membersihkan busurnya yang merupakan warisan dari Clint Barton.

Teddy yang sedang duduk bermain catur bersama Billy di sisi lain ruangan memasang sikap waspada. Ia sama sekali belum dengar reaksi teman-temannya tentang pernikahan Steve dan Tony.

“Akhirnya mereka menikah juga,” ucap Tommy lagi.

“Kau sudah tahu sejak awal kalau mereka berhubungan?” tanya Billy, menoleh ke arah Tommy yang sebenarnya merupakan kembarannya dalam hubungan yang begitu rumit.

“Tentu, saudaraku,” balas Tommy enteng. “Bahkan Peter Parker pun sudah terang-terangan memanggil mereka ‘ _mommy_ ’ dan ‘ _daddy_ ’. Kau ketinggalan zaman ah.”

“Apa menurutmu hubungan mereka tidak akan menganggu kinerja tim?” tanya Teddy, akhirnya menimpali.

Tommy berdecak. “Malah membuat kerjasama tim makin bagus kan? Mereka berdua ujung tombak Avengers. Memiliki sepasang ujung tombak yang saling bersinergi lebih bagus daripada cuma sebuah. Iya ‘kan, Kate?”

Kate membereskan alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan busur kesayangannya dan menanggapi, “Tentu saja.”

“Kau tak keberatan kalau mereka gay?” tanya Teddy lagi.

Kate memutar bola matanya ke arah Teddy. “Kau hidup di abad apa, Theodore. Steve yang berasal dari tahun empat puluhan saja tidak keberatan. Siapa kau bisa keberatan atas pilihan hidup orang lain, apalagi seorang Captain America,” ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Tommy terkekeh dan ikut keluar ruangan seraya bergumam tuxedo apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk datang ke pernikahan Tony dan Steve.

Teddy mengerjap memandang kepergian teman-temannya. Mereka tidak keberatan. Jadi apa sekarang…

“Ngomong-ngomong tentang Tony dan Steve…,” ucap Teddy beralih ke Billy, membuat pemuda itu memandangnya.

“Apa?” tanya Billy.

“Kau mau kencan denganku?”

Billy tak langsung merespon. Ia terdiam, mengerjap memandang Teddy kemudian membelalak. “Apa kau baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku, Teddy Altman?”

Teddy tersenyum. “Tergantung, apa kau mau menerima ajakanku atau tidak.”

Billy nyengir lebar. “Kupikir kau takkan pernah mengajakku.”

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Tommy terkikik di balik pintu dan melakukan _fist bump_ tanpa suara dengan Kate, lalu segera beringsut menjauh dari ruang tempat Teddy dan Billy berada. Rencana mereka untuk memancing Teddy dan Billy agar jadian akhirnya berhasil juga.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Young Avengers pertama saya! Saya belum baca komiknya, cuma tahu dari bocoran di tumblr dan wikianya, jadi semoga karakterisasinya masuk. Tadinya mau saya upload di FFn, tapi karena fandomnya terlalu random, akhirnya saya upload di sini. Sayang sekali pecinta Marvel Indonesia yang bikin fanfic sangat sedikit :(
> 
> Ini settingnya gaje makanya saya kasih tag semi-AU karena saya nggak tahu ini latarnya berdasar komik yang mana orz


End file.
